


Seeking Heat

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Sharing Body Heat, War, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never asks for help, so Ron asks for it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)

**Title:** Seeking Heat  
 **Summary:** Harry never asks for help, so Ron asks for it instead.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Adventure  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)

Seeking Heat

  
Ron wakes to the sound of chattering teeth. Alongside him Hermione shifts in her sleep and he squints his eyes in the darkness. Harry is shivering alone in the corner, shaking uncontrollably, and Ron's heart breaks at the sight.

Harry never asks for help, and Ron would never stop cursing those confounded Muggles who taught him to hide his suffering. It doesn't matter what adventure they're on. It doesn't matter that the cave they huddle in is cold, and damp. It doesn't matter that warming charms, transfigured blankets, or even a simple muggle-made fire is out of the question so deep into Death Eater territory.

"Harry?"

"Yyy…yes, Ron."

"I'm still freezing over here, would you mind sharing your heat with me mate?"

Harry gets up without a word, pressing his body to Ron's and Ron holds him close, rubbing his shoulders until his shaking subsides.


End file.
